All Love Can Be
by metatrons-gurl
Summary: "Human, have you ever been to Hell?"
1. All Love Can Be

Title: All Love Can Be  
  
Author: metatrons_gurl  
  
Rating: Ummmmm.PG-13ish  
  
Summary: "Human, have you ever been to Hell?"  
  
Feedback: Yes please. Either hit the review button or send it to metatrons_gurl@yahoo.com . Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer. Wish I owned 'em but Kevin keeps sending my check back.  
  
A/N: I got this idea after reading the script. It's based on a deleted scene.  
  
Dedication: To my friend and beta, wesleyz_gurl who helped me get started.  
  
~~**~~ "Human, have you ever been to Hell?" Bethany had the sickest feeling of déjà vu. She didn't have time to blink when the demon's voice continued. "Evil is an abstract. Man won't own up to being the engineer of evil. He blames his dark deeds on my ilk. His selfishness is limitless."  
  
Suddenly it came back to her with a jolt. Azrael had given her this speech less than a week ago, in the bar. "No," she murmured.  
  
"It's not enough for him to shadow his own existence. He turned Hell into a suffering Pit -fire, wailing, darkness -the kind of place anyone would do anything to get out of. And why?" His face was inches away from hers. She tried to move away from him but it seemed that there was some sort of invisible force holding her in place. "No," she whimpered. "Please, no." ~~**~~  
  
Metatron, who had been keeping close watch over the Last Scions, sensed that something was wrong and blinked down to her apartment. "Please, no," he heard faintly. He ran up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
~~**~~ " Because he lacks the ability to forgive himself," Azrael continued, unfazed by Bethany's attempts to fight her way out of this nightmare. "It is beyond your abilities to simply make recompense for and regret the sins you commit. No - you choose rather to create a psychodrama and dwell in a foundless belief that God could never forgive your 'grievous offenses'." ~~**~~  
  
Metatron heard piteous whimpering coming from behind Bethany's door and tried to open it. "Damnit!" he swore. A rumble of thunder and another whimper answered him. "Idiot! You're an Angel, stupid!" he berated himself. He blinked into the room.  
  
~~**~~ " So you bring your guilt and inner-decay with you to Hell - where the horrid imaginations of so many gluttons-for-punishment give birth to the sickness that has infected the abyss since the first one of your kind arrived there, begging to be 'punished'." Azrael formed quotes with his fingers. He was about a foot from her face and moving closer. Bethany whimpered again and struggled even harder to break away. "And in doing so, they've transformed the cold and solitude to pain and misery." ~~**~~  
  
Upon entering the room, a flash of lightning illuminated it; he saw her thrashing in her bed. Apparently in the throes of a nightmare, a particularly bad one by the look of it. Metatron walked over to her.  
  
~~**~~ "I've spent eons privy to the flames, inhaling the decay, hearing the wail of the damned." Azrael was at full blast now, nearly yelling. He was six inches from her now. "I know what effect such horrors have on the delicate psyche of an angelic being." Three inches. ~~**~~  
  
Unsure of how to proceed without being on the receiving end of a slap, Metatron sat softly on the edge of the bed.  
  
~~**~~ "Would you like to glimpse pain eternal?" Azrael asked, his arm moving subtly. He sneered at her and raised his hand, as if to slap her. But instead placed it gently over her eyes. With pure hatred in his voice, he said simply, "Look..."  
  
The exact thing Bethany had been struggling to get away from happened. Her mind was flooded with the most horrendous images that could be thought up: torture, agony, rape, burning, crucifixion on upside down crosses, demons. But instead of lasting ten seconds as it had in the bar, this seemed to go on forever. Repeating over and over, like a broken record. ~~**~~  
  
Bethany's thrashing became more and more frantic. Metatron watched her; it pained him that he didn't know what to do. He felt the sting of tears and gently bent over her, trying to hold her.  
  
~~**~~ The images became slightly less awful but were disturbing all the same. Bethany didn't care what she was seeing; she just wanted to stop seeing it. ~~**~~  
  
She calmed slightly and Metatron took hold of her gently, curling her against his chest.  
  
The images faded and then were gone. Bethany felt the comforting sensation of being held, and loved. She opened her eyes and saw green, deep forest green, and at the edge of the green was brown. She realized she was looking at a shirt and began to sob. She knew who it was.  
  
Metatron was puzzled for a moment and then it sunk in, they were tears of fear, not of him but of whatever it was that she had seen in her nightmare. "It's over," he soothed. "It's all right. Let it out."  
  
Bethany continued sobbing for a while, Metatron murmuring soothing words the whole time. When she calmed he continued to hold her, finally asking, "What happened?"  
  
"Az- Azrael, he," she paused. "He showed me-" she broke off.  
  
Metatron was already angry with the former muse and was doubly angry with his one-time friend for ever having started giving mortals these so-called 'nightmares'. "It's alright. You can tell me."  
  
"He showed me," her voice became a whisper. "-Hell."  
  
Metatron's anger doubled at that last word. But he decided that first he would comfort Bethany and then himself and Lucifer would have a nice long talk. Himself being the one doing most of the talking, of course.  
  
Bethany's sobs returned anew and Metatron began to gently rock her back and forth. He gently kissed her forehead to calm her.  
  
Bethany began to relax in the angel's embrace. She desperately tried not to give into the sleep that threatened to claim her.  
  
"It's alright," he soothed. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."  
  
"You promise?" Bethany wanted to kick herself for being so childlike.  
  
"Of course, Love," Metatron assured her softly.  
  
Her fears eased, Bethany dropped off to sleep in Metatron's arms.  
  
As he watched her sleeping, Metatron realized that he had every intention of keeping his promise. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All Love Can Be"  
  
Show you love will see you through  
  
When the bad dreams wake you crying   
  
I'll show you all love can do  
  
All love can do  
  
I will watch through the night   
  
Hold you in my arms  
  
Give you dreams where love will be  
  
I will watch through the dark  
  
'Til the morning comes  
  
All the light I'll take you through the night to see  
  
A light showing us all love can be  
  
I will guard you with my bright wings  
  
Stay 'til your heart learns to see  
  
All love can be... 


	2. A note from me

A note from me  
  
Hi all! I just wanted to let you know that I am working on a sequel and I hope to have it finished by the end of this week or the next, God willing. My beta has been quite cooperative and is helping my muse by giving me ideas. THIS IS A M/B FIC. If I have misled you in any way by not stating it clearly in the summary I am sorry. I do wish to have a sequel but I am not sure I want to make it a series, Time, Real Life, my Muse, and Reviews will tell. Thank you for being patient with me.  
  
Sorry,  
  
Met's Gurl  
  
If you wanna review this, go ahead. 


End file.
